A New Dawn
by Fall into the arms of Someone
Summary: Spike has a new fledgling after a routine night of patrolling goes awry.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Angel fic, something that I thought would make a good story.. but I haven't seen it done yet.

So please read and leave reviews, cause they're nice to get.

* * *

"What the hell Spike!? You've gone way too far this time!"

"Well what was I suppose t'do ? Let her die? She saved my life, jus' thought I'd return the favour.." The peroxide blonde crossed his arms and scowled at the man in front of him, seeming to be more upset then he was willing to let on.

"You're not alive! And neither is she now!" The man sighed loudly and looked sadly to the young woman who appeared to be sleeping. "We have to stake her," he half whispered.

"W-What!? No way!!" The younger man stepped forward to block the other man from the girl.

"We're not discussing this," The older man walked to a wall of the room they occupied and selected a wooden stake from an assortment of weapons.

"Why!?"

"Because she's evil!"

"Says who?"

"She has no soul!"

"How do you know?? Maybe she does, I do an' I made 'er. That's gotta count fer sumthin', right?"

"I don't think it works that way, Spike." The older man growled out, still advancing toward the girl. "Now get out of my way while I fix your mistake."

"No bloody way!" Spike pushed the other man back as a thin, mousey woman entered the room. "Fred! Help me out ere!" He said to the woman pleadingly.

"What? What's going on?" The woman, Fred, looked between the two men in confusion, which only increased as she noticed the unconscious girl on the couch.

"Spike turned her.." The man turned to glare at Spike. "Do you think I want to kill her? I don't. But if we don't we'll just have another vamp running around killing innocent people! We should do it now before she wakes up."

"I'm 'er sire, not you!" Spike yelled angrily.

"Fine, you do it then," The other man tossed the stake to him.

"No! No one's stakin' 'er!" He threw down the wooden weapon. "Fred, talk to 'im!"

"Uh, ok." The woman stepped forward cautiously. "umm, Angel, so she's a vampire?" She pointed to the girl.

"Not yet, but she will be once she wakes up." Angel glared at Spike again.

"How can you be so cold? Yer the kid's great grandsire, Peaches." Spike still stood between the unconscious teen and Angel.

"Well, maybe.." Fred started slowly, effectively grabbing their attention. "Maybe since she hasn't been a vampire for that long we can reverse it," she mumbled thoughtfully.

"You can do that?" Spike seemed surprised by the news.

"Well, I'm not sure," She replied truthfully. "But we can try," she smiled timidly.

"Fine, we'll try it," Angel agreed carefully as he looked to the other man. "But if anyone gets hurt, Spike.."

"Don't worry ya ponce, I'll watch 'er," Spike said nonchalantly while lighting a cigarette.

"Hmmm, huh? wha...?" Everyone in the room turned to the girl, who was starting to stir. Angel and Spike both tensed, unsure of what to expect. The girl opened her large brown eyes and slowly sat up, looking around groggily. "W-where am I?"

"Hey yer awake," Spike greeted her softly, ignoring the dirty look he got from Angel. "How do ya feel?"

The girl scanned the spacious office in confusion and then looked back to the blonde man in the leather duster. "..Hungry," she finally said, feeling as though she could trust him and that he would know what to do about her sudden state of extreme hunger. She heard a soft pounding coming from close by and looked over to see a woman staring tentatively at her. The steady sound of her rushing blood made the girl's mouth water, she could smell the sweet metallic scent all the way across the room. She was about to jump up when the blonde man interrupted her thoughts.

"You'd better leave, luv," he said quickly, making sure he didn't let the girl out of his line of sight. Fred nodded and quickly made her way to the exit. The girl noticed the older, dark haired man scowling at her and felt nervous suddenly. "Oh, and tell Harm to send in a lota fresh blood," he added as she left. he turned back to the girl, who was beginning to appear upset. "What's a matter?"

"I-" she looked away from the scowling man to Spike, who's face was painted with concern. "I'm hungry.." She shook her head, trying to think of something else besides the empty pain in her stomach. "Why am I here?" She asked.

"Well I brought you here.." Spike said slowly, trying to think of the best way to tell her what he had to say. ".. When I made you into a vampire.." He stated bluntly as he sat down next to the shocked girl. "An' blood is on th'way, so you won't be hungry fer long."

"V-vampire!? You made me, a-a vampire?" she squeaked, even as her mouth watered at the mere mention of blood. She looked down at her hands, somehow expecting them to look different.

"Yeah.. I'm yer sire an yer my childe," Spike said solemnly, he seemed sad as he told the girl the news. As though he regretted his decision.

"My S-sire.. Spike?" She looked at her feet, not sure what she should do in the situation. She looked back up to him, "but why?"

"You were gonna die.. I jus' couldn't let that happ'n." Spike brought his hand up to gently push a strand of hair that had fallen in her face away. "I gave ya a choice.. you said ya wanted me to.."

"Why? Why was I dying? I don't remember anything.." she trailed off, having a hard time concentrating on anything but her hunger.

"Don't worry about that, every fledge's like that," he still seemed like his heart was breaking watching the girl, though he did a good job of hiding it.

"Sire.." She whispered, Angel let out a frustrated grunt as he turned away from the two.

"I heard there was a new vamp, so this is her, huh?" A blonde woman, no too much older then the girl herself, entered the room. She carried several pouches of a thick red liquid that was easily identified as blood. "Hi, I'm Harmony," she chirped as she set the bags down on a large desk. The girl barley heard her, too fixated on the bags of warm blood. "Oh, I got you something special, since you're new and all." She picked up one of the bags and handed it to the girl. "It's still warm and everything."

"Is that.?" Angel spoke up, not seeming pleased.

"It's human, but don't worry," she explained quickly. "It's medical, the doner's still alive and walking, I figured one little bag wouldn't matter. Besides it's for a baby, babies need certain food, right?"

"She's a vampire," Angel was defiantly upset.

"A baby vampire," Harmony stressed. "She should have the real stuff, right? So she grows up all strong and healthy." Harmony held the bag out to the girl, who grabbed it and immediately sunk her teeth into the plastic, drinking greedily.

"I don't suppose you'd share now, huh?" Spike joked, the smell of the blood making him hungry as well. She continued to gulp down the thick red liquid, it tasted better then anything she had ever had before. She soon found the bag empty and dropped it to the floor sadly. She turned to Spike, who had another bag and held it out for her to take. She sunk her teeth into the new bag, not taking not of how sharp her teeth must be to penetrate the durable plastic, and started to drink.

Just as the first drop touched her tongue, she dropped the bag and looked to Spike questioningly, blood dribbling down her chin. Both him and Angel watched her drink, sadness covering both of their features. Spike in particular seemed as though he might start crying right there. Angel bent down and picked up the bag before too much of the blood could spill out onto the cream floor.

"I'm still hungry," she whined. " Can't I have more of that other stuff?"

"No!" Angel said sharply before Spike could reply, making the girl flinch.

"Sorry, luv." Spike was unusually quiet. "That was a one time thing, the pig's blood might not taste as good, but it'll fill ya up." The girl seemed crushed, her shoulder's slumped as she let out a soft sigh. Something pulled at Spike to make sure she got some human blood. "Hey, can't we jus get er more of that medical blood?"

"No, she shouldn't have had any of that n the first place," Angel glared at Harmony who laughed nervously and backed out of the room.

"Uh, boss?" Harmony poked her head back into the room.

"Yes?" Angel snapped at her.

"Fred just called and said the lab's ready for the new girl?"

"Alright, Harmony," he said as he looked to Spike, avoiding looking at the girl. "Let's go then."

"But I'm still hungry," the girl protested as she followed the two men out of the room. She walked into the main biulding and suddenly her senses were flooded with the sound and scent of what her mind registered as food. "S-Spike?" She said uncertainly, glancing at all the warm blooded people rushing about.

"Yeah?" Spike looked back to her, and his eyes widened. "Shit!" he swore. "Can we move this along a bit quicker, Peaches?"

"Huh?" Angel noticed the girl staring at all of the people in the room hungrily. "Dammit Spike!" He began to practically jog down the hallway. , Spike following and dragging the young woman along with him.

They burst through the doors of a large laboratory, filled with people in lab coats. Fred approached the and motioned for them to follow her to a table.

"We're all ready to start, I thought it'd be better to do this soon then later as we'll probably have a better chance this way," she explained to the group. "So can I get you to just lay down on this table here?"

"Sire?" The girl looked to Spike, starting to feel scared. She vaguely realized that she had just called him sire and frowned a bit.

"Jus' do what Fred says.." Spike helped her onto the table. She whimpered a bit as Fred injected her with something and everything quickly turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again :)

I hope everyone enjoys my story.. and leaves reviews. *hint*

Oh, and the mystery of who the girl is is solved! hurray!

* * *

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around at the blurred room. "Did it work?" She mumbled, feeling light-headed as she sat up.

"Not exactly.." Fred twisted her lab coat nervously, she avoided eye contact with the girl and turned to Angel.

"You're still a vampire, you're just a lot younger now," Angle grumbled, clearly not pleased with the results.

"What!?" She looked down at herself and a small squeak of surprise escaped her as she noticed she had shrunk. "Why!? What happened?!"

Well, things didn't go as expected, there was-" Fred started.

"Fix it then!" The girl shouted, almost jumping off the table.

"Uh, we aren't sure how to do that right now," she explained. "Any attempt to uh, restore you to your original age might kill you.."

"What was the point then!? I'm still a vampire and now I'm a kid too? I was better off before! And I'm still hungry!" The now child stood up on the table, her t shirt now reached her knees. She glared up angrily at the group of adults.

"I 'ave to say I agree," Spike sounded upset as well. "Who the hell vamps a kid!?"

"Would you two stop complaining? It's not helping," Angel was starting to get agitated.

"But I'm really hungry still," the girl complained, looking about four years old as she stomped her tiny foot down onto the table.

"Look, you're just lucky no one's staked you yet," Angel growled menacingly. Suddenly the girl felt something bubbling up in the pit of her stomach. Everything that had happened finally hit her as she starred up into the hostile face above her. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes began to water.

"Angel, I don't think you should have said that-" Fred was cut off as the small girl let out a loud wail, tears running down her cheeks in torrents. She turned to Spike, feeling safe around him for reasons still unknown to her.

"Si-Sire-" she cried between sobs. He lifted her off the table into his arms and she buried her head against his chest. Enveloped by his scent, her instincts told her she was safe, but still she cried quietly. "Spike.."

"Shh, it's all right," Spike murmured softly, running his hand through her hair. "I'm here, you're all right." Fred and Angel both stared at Spike as though he had gone insane. "Way to go, Peaches," he glared at the older man.

"Look, I'm sorry," Angel said gruffly to the small girl. "I never wanted this to happen to you, Dawn." He sighed sadly, looking at the small girl he had known for so many years. "Don't worry, we'll get you back to normal." He gazed at her thoughtfully, "I guess I'd better call your sister and let her know.."

"NO!" The girl looked up, eyes red and swollen from crying. "Please don't call Buffy, please," her bottom lip began to tremble again. "I- she can't know, she just can't.." Angel regarded her sadly.

"All right, I won't call her right away," he sighed again. "She'll eventually find out anyway.." He turned to Fred. "Fred, can you try to figure out what went wrong and how we can fix it?"

"Yeah, It shouldn't take too long," Fred nodded.

"Good. Spike, you can take care of your new fledgling until then."Angel turned and began to leave the room.

"My only fledgling," Spike corrected, still holding the small vampire in his arms. "An' stop scarin' the bit, Peaches." The older man growled deep in his throat in response and left the room. Spike set the little girl down on the floor.

"Spike-sire?" Dawn said quietly, grabbing the older vampire's attention. He looked at the child, a small smirk appearing on his lips despite the situation. "I'm still hungry."

"Well, let's get you some blood then, shall we?" Spike paused for a moment and looked to Fred. "Is there any clothes that'll fit th' Bit?"

"Well, I don't think so, but I'll send someone out to get some for her. Harmony would probably love to be sent out shopping." Fred laughed.

"Spike?" Dawn tugged on his sleeve, impatiently but suddenly shy.

"Oh, uh.. Fred?" The blonde had a hopeful smile on his face as he regarded the woman. "Is there any medical blood for the little bit?"

"Spike, you know Angel doesn't allow anyone to drink that blood," Fred shook her head at the topic.

"Yeah, I know. But it's jus' a one time thing, Angel doesn't remember what fledglings are like. They need blood, human, else they go nuts an start killin every warm body they see."

"Really?" Fred asked, eyes wide.

"Well, no. But she's jus' a kid! C'mon Fred, I won't ask fer another favour ever!"

Fred sighed and glanced around to ensure no one was watching before she nodded her head. "All right, but just this once, Spike." She turned and led the way to the back of the room and opened the door to the walk in refrigerator. Spike followed with the new vampire in his arms and stood at the entrance as the woman emerged with another bag of blood. "Did you want to heat it up?"

"Sure, but the kid's gonna need more then jus' one cup of the stuff." Spike answered as he stared at the red substance.

"Oh, that's fine. The bag's heat proof, you can throw the whole thing right in the microwave." Fred explained easily, as she set about heating the blood.

"Spike?" Dawn said quietly.

'_William'_

"Huh?" She looked around in confusion. "Who said that?"

"Said what?" Spike questioned, brow raised. He had just as sensitive hearing as his new childe and hadn't heard a thing.

"Someone said William.." The child turned to look up at Spike. "You didn't hear it?"

"No one said anything.." Spike said slowly, seeming worried suddenly.

"Oh.. Okay, nevermind then," she looked to the microwave happily upon hearing the beep signalling her blood was warmed.

"Isn't Willam-?" Fred started, but stopped when Spike gestured to her not to say anything. She gave him a questioning look , but dropped the subject and handed the girl her meal.

"Thanks!" Dawn chirped before attacking the defenceless bag and devouring its contents. She stopped suddenly about halfway through and held the bag out to her new sire.

"Want the rest?" She asked, holding the bag out to Spike and tilting her head to the side slightly.

"You sure yer not hungry?" Spike said with a grin, examining the child closely. She shook her head no. "Liar," he laughed. "I can tell y'know. It's a sire thing."

"Okay.." she pouted a bit and finished her meal.

"That was so sweet," Fred cooed at the girl and Spike. Dawn blushed and moved closer to Spike, trying to hide behind his long duster.

"Yeah, well, jus' don't spread it around, okay?" Spike said roughly, trying to save some of his image. Fred just smiled knowingly and nodded her head.

"Well, I'll be off to send Harmony shopping," Fred said as she gathered her bag from a nearby table and gave the pair a small wave good-bye. Spike watched her leave and sighed, he wasn't sure he was ready to be alone with Dawn.

"Suppose we could go bug Peaches, huh bit?" Spike said, hoping to put off any serious discussions until later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again.

Sorry for the long wait for the update, it seems to take me forever to find the time to type the story out (I prefer to do all my writing in a notebook) I'm not sure how I feel about his chapter, sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I also took liberties with the story a bit, in this story Dawn doesn't know anything about Angel and Spike's past. But I suppose I should let you readers decide if it's good or not. Without further Apu.. ;D

* * *

"Peaches' office is down here," Spike said as they walked down the busy halls of the gigantic building.

"How come you call him Peaches?" Dawn looked around, distracted by all the people running around. A few of whom seemed to be as interested in her as she was in them.

"Ah, well that's a long story. Let's jus' say cause it annoys the hell outta 'im," Spike chuckled. "Here we are," he opened the door and stepped a room Dawn recognized as the one she had first woken in. Angel looked up from his desk and frowned upon seeing Spike.

"What?"

"Oi, jus' thought you'd wanna visit with the little bit, Peaches," Smirking, he strode up to the desk, lifting Dawn up and setting her onto it's surface as he did. She sat on the desk's edge starring up at Angel, he was frowning at her again. She squirmed uncomfortably and turned to look up at Spike.

"Sire," she whined as she looked for a way off of the tall desk.

"It's all right, luv," Spike said as he looked to Angel. "The big poof here's my sire. He won't hurt ya," he wandered around the room, picking up anything that was lying around and examining it.

"Did you come here just to annoy me, Spike?" Angel sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked back to the small girl who was starring intently at him. "Shouldn't you get your fledgling some clothes?" Dawn glanced down and blushed, realizing she was still only wearing her t shirt. She tugged at the bottom of the shirt-dress, though it fell below her knees already. She looked up suddenly as a large crash startled her.

"Opps," Spike said sheepishly.

"Dammit, Spike," Angel growled. "Get out. Now," he stood up and pointed to the door at the same moment that a young man walked in.

"Um, hey," the young man bore a close resemblance to Angel, Dawn wondered briefly who he was. "Am I interrupting?" He glanced between the two men.

"No. No, Spike was just leaving," Angel walked to his childe and grabbed his shoulder, pushing him toward the door. "Come on in, Connor."

"Aw, cmon Peaches. The brat deserves to meet his niece," Spike shrugged him away and grinned at Connor.

"I have a niece?" Connor sounded confused, his eyes turned back to Angel.

"No," Angel frowned at Spike.

"Sure ya do. We're practically brother's, right kid?" Spike said as he walked back over to Dawn and lifted her into his arms once again. He approached Connor again and ruffled Dawn's hair affectionately. "Well this is my little girl," He looked at Dawn. "Say hello to your Uncle Connor."

"Hi, Uncle Connor," She giggled, playing along with Spike.

"This is your daughter!?" The young man seemed surprised to hear the news.

"His childe," Angel corrected quickly.

"You turned a little kid?" The tone of his voice switched from surprised to unimpressed instantly. Spike glared at the older man.

"Technically, the poofter turned 'er into a little kid, I jus' turned 'er." Spike explained as though it was common knowledge.

"Uh, what?" Connor shook his head. "Actually, I don't want to know." He regarded Dawn with a serious expression, trying to figure out the situation, and smiled a bit as she blushed. "So what's your name kiddo?"

"Dawn," she replied, suddenly feeling shy. She drew closer to Spike, hiding half of her face against his shoulder.

"Y'know if ya keep that up, people'll start to think yer shy," Spike said teasingly.

"So this is your dad?" Connor asked with a smirk, Dawn giggled in reply. "Well, I guess you can just call me Uncle Connor then."

"Fine. Whatever," Angel threw up his hands and sighed. "You're all insane," He sat back down at his desk and Connor laughed at his father.

"So what happened to your pants?" Connor gestured to her shirt-dress with a smirk.

Dawn blushed again, "They're too big now," she explained as she played with the collar of Spike's duster.

"Too big now? What happened you shrink or something?" Connor wore a playful grin, he was only teasing the small girl. She glanced back up at the young man and quickly nodded her head before looking back away shyly.

"Like I said, Peaches turned 'er into a kid.. well, more of a kid anyway, I jus' turned her." Spike nodded his head, ignoring the dirty look from the other man across from him. Connor's brow furrowed as he stared intently at the girl, trying to somehow tell that she was different. Dawn did her best to shrink away from his sight, hiding against her sire.

"Hello!" Everyone turned as a cheerful blonde burst into the room, not bothering to knock. She smiled at the people in the room, her arms full of bags. Dawn grinned, immediately knowing why she was there.

"Clothes!" She cheered, she squirmed in Spike's arms until he set her down. Harmony began talking to the child, but Dawn barley heard her as she rummaged through the bags of outfits, looking for something that wasn't neon pink or plastered with glitter. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, they were the only things she saw that were halfway normal. "Why is everything pink?"

"Cause you're a little girl, silly," Harmony laughed at the question as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"..Oh." Dawn pulled the clothes she had chosen out of the bags, along with a pair of shoes. "Where can I get dressed?" She asked, tilting her head back to see the adults in the room.

"The bathroom's through there," Angel pointed to a door in the corner of the office. She carried her bundle with her and entered the surprisingly large bathroom, closing the door behind her. As she pulled on the new jeans, she heard Angel explaining what had happened to her to Connor. Dawn tugged the shirt over her head, grateful that there had been something that wasn't that blinding shade of pink. She slipped the new sneakers over her feet and, after fumbling with too-small of hands, got them tied up.

For the first time, the situation began to sink in. Dawn tilted her head back and looked up at the light switch that was too high for her to reach. She noticed that even the sink was too tall for her to get to, and her attention returned to her tiny body. She didn't know how old she was, but she couldn't remember the last time she had trouble turning on or off a light. She sniffled a bit and wiped at her eyes, then she began to cry.

"Bit?" There was a knock at the door. It was Spike. "Are you all right?"

"No," She wiped at her eyes again. "I'm not suppose to be here. I'm not suppose to be a little kid. I'm suppose to be enjoying my weekend and going back to work on Monday." Outside the door, Angel rolled his eyes and stood up. He walked over to where Spike already stood by the bathroom door.

"Listen Kid, no one's happy about what's happened. Crying isn't going to fix it, we're all working on getting you back to normal." He said through the door.

"You're mean!" She yelled back at Angel.

"Maybe, but that's my bathroom you're tying up for no reason," he countered. "So why don't you come out."

"Make me, Peaches!" Her fist's balled in frustration at the helplessness of her predicament. Spike burst out in laughter, Connor had enough tact to try and disguise his laughter by coughing. Angel grunted and kicked open the door in one swift movement, revealing the small girl sitting against a wall looking miserable.

"All right , out." He commanded, arms crossed angrily.

Dawn opened her mouth to argue, but decided against it when she saw his glare. She had never found Angel frightening before, even when he was yelling at her for getting gum all over her sister's new shoes, and somehow in his hair as well. But for whatever reason, since she had been turned, he was kind of scary to her now. She got up and sulked as she walked out of the bathroom and into the office. She went directly to Spike and held up her arms to be lifted up, not caring about seeming like a little kid at the moment. She felt the safest around Spike, more then she ever had. More then she knew she should, knowing Spike as well as she did. But he smelt like home, whatever that meant to her now. He scooped her up into his arms and she buried her face in his shoulder, inhaling the increasingly familiar scent of cigarette smoke and dried blood.

"Awwww, that's so cute!" Harmony squealed.

"Harmony, you can go now," Angel said coldly. "You too, Spike."

"Like I'd want to stay," Spike shot back. "You have the most boring room in this whole damn building."

_'Angelus'_

Dawn looked up and around. "Who's Angelus?" She asked, confusion evident in her voice. Angel paused for a moment, as did Spike.

"What?" He said slowly, disbelievingly.

"Uh, I was just wondering.." Dawn fidgeted with her Sire's jacket again, she was getting the feeling that she had said something wrong. "Who Angelus was?"

"What have you been telling her, Spike?" Angel snapped at the blonde man, who looked just as surprised as him.

"I 'aven't said anythin' about that to the Bit," Spike was serious for once. "I, I think that she might be like Dru that way.." He trailed off, sounding both sad and concerned at the same time.

"Yeah, sure Spike."

"No, really," he insisted. "She knew about William too.. Y'know I never talk about that!"

"How did you know those names?" He narrowed his eyes at the small girl. This time, although he seemed calm, he scared Dawn more then ever. "Spike, put her down," Spike sensed the seriousness of the situation and didn't argue. She whimpered in protest as he stood up after setting her down, and she tried to resist the urge to cling to his leg.

"You know what I think?" Angel knelt down to be on her level. "I think that you were hired to get closer to us. This whole thing is a set up. I'll bet the real Dawn is still at home with her sister."

"You think I was hired to almost die!?" The child crossed her arms and glared at the man staring at her. "How could you think that I'm not the real me?!"

"How else would you know those name, or how to act like, like.."

"-Dru?" Spike cut in.

"Yes," He agreed with the younger vamp.

"But she doesn't really, the kid's not insane." Spike lit a smoke as he watched Angel closely, feeling protective of the little girl.

"Drucilla wasn't always insane," Angel turned back to Dawn. "I want to know who hired you. Maybe I'll let you live if you tell me, maybe."

"Sire!" Tears sprung to the young girl's eyes as she gave into her instincts and threw her arms around Spike's legs.

"Spike is my childe, he'll listen to me." Angel reached out and pulled the child away from her Sire. "Now, stop all of this and talk." Spike sighed and got onto one knee to look Dawn in the eyes. Angel held onto her shoulder, preventing her from turning away from him. Her green eyes shone with tears as she reached to the other vampire.

"Were you hired to spy on us, Bit?" He watched her face closely for her answer.

"N-no Spike-sire," Dawn cried softly. "I really thought someone said Angelus.." She began to hiccup as she cried. Spike felt his heart melt a little and pulled his childe into an embrace.

"What are you doing, Spike!?" Angel stood up, glaring down at the younger man.

"She's tellin' the truth." Spike stood up, lifting Dawn up as well and holding her in his arms again.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do. She's my childe. You should know, Angelus.. or have you forgotten what it feels like to be a sire?" He held Dawn closer to him.

"Fine, we'll call Lorne." Angel stood up and walked to his desk.


End file.
